The Celebration
by sik chix
Summary: A celebration is sometimes just the hint we need.


**The Celebration.**

_A/N: I (Alana) wrote this in the Portkey forums **ages** ago. It has since disappeared but I was smart enough to save it. And considering I have nothing better to do at 3:00 in the morning, I thought I'd post this. No spoilers or anything, just what I think would happen. Enjoy!_

It was a wonderful celebration. Voldemort was finally gone and the wizarding world was finally free to enjoy itself. That was the reason a dance had been organised at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was excited about the dance. It let them be normal teenagers again, without the shadow of death hanging over their heads. It was also the night that Harry Potter was to return to Hogwarts, after defeating the Dark Lord.

By 9:00, the party was in full swing, but there was no sign of Harry, yet. Head Girl and Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger, was starting to worry. She turned to Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend, and said, "Where is he? He should be here by now!"

"Take it easy, Hermione! He'll be here." He said, trying to calm his friend.

Before Hermione could reply, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked a sight they hadn't been sure they would see again. Harry Potter looked around the hall until his gaze landed on his two friends. Or rather, ONE of his friends. He only had eyes for Hermione. This feeling was reciprocated by Hermione. That much was obvious judging by the huge grin on her face. Ron quietly backed away, a knowing smile on his face. He went to find Lavender brown, to ask her to dance and to collect on the little bet they had made about Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were still staring at each other across the room. As they started to move toward each other, the music changed to the seductive rhythm of the tango. A strange feeling swept through them and they both stopped for a second. When they started moving toward each other again, something was different. They were moving to the beat of the music. They came face to face and they each lost themself in the others eyes. Then they started to dance.

Harry took hold of Hermione and they moved together, lost in their own world. They didn't notice the other couples on the dance move to make room for them. They didn't notice that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them dance. They only noticed each other, and they finally admitted the feelings that were blindingly obvious to everyone except themselves.

They moved in perfect unison; the speed and violence of there movements increased as the tempo of the music did. Their passion was also rising so high that everyone in the room could feel it. Harry dipped, twirled and lifted Hermione expertly, neither of them sure how they knew what to do. Their feet were just moving by instinct. Then just as the last notes were playing, Hermione jumped to Harry, twining her leg around his waist and he dipped her just as the last note sounded. Applause burst out all around the Hall. People were cheering and screaming. But the couple on the dance floor, breathing hard, were unaware of what was going on around them. They were gazing into each others eyes. They slowly stood upright, still gazing at each other. They slowly moved closer together and everyone in the hall held their breath (even the Slytherins). When there lips were only a hairs breadth away, Harry said, "Hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Harry." She replied.

Then their lips met in a perfect kiss. The cheering in the hall erupted again. But Harry and Hermione were oblivious to it. They had finally found their soul mate.

Leaning against the wall, at the back, Ron Weasley couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. It wasn't just the fact that he had won 20 galleons off Lavender Brown that made him smile, he was genuinely happy for his two best friends. He put his arm around Lavender's waist. "You know I'm really happy for those two." He told her.

"Me, too," she replied, "That was one bet I was happy to lose."

"You only lost by two days," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes and before Ron could say anything she pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Shut up, Weasley." She said when they broke apart. He just grinned and turned back to watch Harry and Hermione who were dancing, again.

What a great end to the school year, he thought.

_A/N: Wow, this is the first ever non-Rocky Horror fic, on this account. A miracle!_


End file.
